


Ring

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tomorrow's the day.<br/>Warnings: 108 Compliant; contains spoilers.<br/>Disclaimer: Despite it being over, Arakawa still owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

* * *

The two young men stared out at the world, spreading out before them. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, climbed up to the roof and looked at the horizon.

Alphonse broke the silence. "Tomorrow's the day."

Edward nodded. "I know." He turned a smile at his little brother. "It's gonna seem weird, not having you underfoot."

"Pfft." Alphonse bumped his shoulder into Edward's. "You're looking forward to it, I know."

"Am not."

"Are too." His grin wicked, Alphonse made sure Edward could see it. "You're looking forward to spending some time alone with Winry without me to interrupt you."

If Alphonse was expecting a blow up, Edward wasn't going to give it. Instead, he ducked his head, the breeze flipping his long bangs into his face. "I'm not going to be here much longer, either."

"Still enough time." Another nudge, this time with an elbow.

"Cut it out!" Edward elbowed Alphonse's ribs, making his brother laugh and slide sideways to avoid any more violence. He glared at the still snickering, completely unrepentant Alphonse, his brother's amusement finally getting the better of Edward's temper. He couldn't help but laugh, too, shaking his head.

Alphonse fought to control himself, a smile still lighting his face. "You still ought to do something for her, Brother. Let her know how you feel."

"You mean, like…jewelry? I don't want to know what she might pierce next." Edward glanced over, realizing Alphonse was giving him a totally serious look.

"No, you idiot. Like a ring."

"Oh." Edward considered that, realizing exactly what Alphonse meant. "Oh!"

* * *


End file.
